The Hunt is On
by Jwebb96
Summary: An extremely wealthy madman manages to get his hands on Indoraptor DNA after the chaos at the dinosaur auction. With it he creates the next generation of genetically modified killers. To test the raptors capabilities, he lures a large team of unsuspecting mercenaries to his private island. Rated M for strong language and blood and gore. Takes place after Fallen Kingdom.


**Here's chapter 1 to my Jurassic world fic. For now, this story has only OCs, so I hope you can stomach it. Little spoilers in this chapter for fallen kingdom, but after this chapter there are no more spoilers. This chapter introduces the main antagonist of this story. I don't own Jurassic Park or Jurassic World.**

Chapter 1: Jackpot

The dinosaur auction was a complete disaster. All the assets escaped and a lot of people either died or became lunch. However, one man was knocked out during the chaos and was buried under chairs. Lucky for him the worst he got was a headache as he started to wake up.

"Ow hell." The man said as he woke up.

He was dizzy, and his ears were ringing. He started to stand up after removing the chairs that were on top of him. He then looked around and saw what transpired.

"Go to the auction they said. Buy a dinosaur they said. A smart bloody investment they said. I swear to god I'm going to shoot my assistant in the head when I see him." The man said dusting off his business suit.

He then noticed the cage that the Indoraptor was being held in was open. Inside a half-eaten corpse can be seen.

"Poor bastard." The man said to himself.

The cell phone in his pocket then started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket to see who was calling. The caller ID said Johnathan.

"Good I could use someone to yell at right now." The man said.

He answered the phone.

"What?" The man said answering the call.

" _Hello Mr. Brannon. How did the auction go?"_ He asked.

"Johnathan I'm going to kill you." Mr. Brannon threatened.

" _Sir?"_ Johnathan asked.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this. You sent me here to die, didn't you?" Mr. Brannon asked.

" _What happened?"_ Johnathan asked.

"Oh, I'll tell you what happened. The whole thing was a bust. Everything was going fine until some asshole came into the room with a dinosaur equivalent of my hard-headed ex-wife!" Mr. Brannon explained.

" _Oh my I'm so-"_

"Just send in a helicopter I need to be in bed right now." Mr. Brannon ordered.

" _Right away sir, but I have to ask. Did you at least gain anything from this trip?"_ Johnathan asked.

"A headache and a desire to shove my foot down your throat." Mr. Brannon said.

" _Well while you wait for you ride I suggest you take anything you can right now in terms of dinosaurs."_ Johnathan said.

"Oh, sure let me just pull a giant net out of my butt." Mr. Brannon said sarcastically.

" _I meant things like DNA or blood samples._ Do you still have the vials I gave you?" Johnathan said.

Mr. Brannon looked into his suit pocket to check and see if the three vials broke or not.

"Yes, I still have them, but the scientists here most likely cleared the labs before leaving. Why should I bother?" Mr. Brannon asked.

" _Why don't you have a look around?"_ Johnathan asked.

"Ugh fine." Mr. Brannon said starting to walk to a different part of the mansion.

 **In the museum area of the mansion**

Mr. Brannon was trying to find the lab area, but he ended in a dinosaur museum.

"This place is a goddamn maze." Mr. Brannon complained.

" _Did you find the lab yet?"_ Johnathan asked.

"No, you moron. I'm in a museum. I'll just have to double back or somethi-… holy shit." Mr. Brannon said noticing an interesting sight.

Mr. Brannon was looking at the dead body of the Indoraptor impaled by a triceratops skeleton. He walked over to it getting a closer look.

"You've certainly seen better days love." Mr. Brannon said to the corpse as if it could hear him.

" _What did you find?"_ Johnathan asked.

"The fucking jackpot. I'll call you back." Mr. Brannon said before hanging up his cellphone.

Mr. Brannon then pulled out the vials in his suit. He looked over the dead body of the Indoraptor and saw fresh blood dripping from its claws.

"Don't mind if I do." Mr. Brannon said opening a vial and started to fill it with the creature's blood.

Soon he filled all three vials with the DNA of the Indoraptor. He stashed them in his suit pocket and left the area.

 **In Mr. Brannon's helicopter**

"Take me to the airport." Mr. Brannon told the chopper pilot.

The pilot responded with a simple thumb up. 

"Better hurry and get these samples to my favorite mad scientist." Mr. Brannon said to himself while taking a seat.

Mr. Brannon then pulled out his phone. He dialed and number and called someone.

" _Mr. Brannon what can I do for you?"_ The woman over the phone asked.

"Olivia now I know you're supposed to be off, but I really need a plane pilot right now. There's a two-million-dollar bonus in it for you if you can fly me to my Island. Three million if you can get me there fast. Can you meet me at the airstrip like right now?" Mr. Brannon asked.

" _I got in my car as soon as you said two million."_ Olivia said.

"This is why I love you. See ya soon"

 **The next morning on a large island in the Atlantic Ocean**

Mr. Brannon took a long flight in his private jet to his private island. With the Indoraptor blood samples still in his possession he was on his way to a facility he had built for dinosaur experimentation. He had heard about the dinosaur auction months prior to arriving there and had the facility constructed in advance. He hired scientists from around the globe that were eager to work with dinosaurs.

Mr. Brannon was about to enter the large facility. There were guards at the door armed with assault rifles.

"Good morning boys." Mr. Brannon greeted the guards.

"Good morning sir." One guard greeted back.

Inside the facility everyone was busy. Workers were still contracting large steel cages for dinosaurs. Armed guards were posted all around the area as well. Mr. Brannon approached an elevator and pushed the button. The elevator doors opened, and Mr. Brannon stepped inside and pushed a button labeled lab.

 **In the Lab**

Mr. Brannon was walking through a hallway. He was on his way to meet the head of the science division in the facility. He entered an office at the end of the hall. Inside the office was a bald aged man with glasses going over paper work.

"Hello Otto." Mr. Brannon greeted.

Otto looked up. "Ah Seth. Good to have you back."

"Indeed. I hate being away from the island for too long." Seth said.

"So, what did you get from the auction. How many specimens do we have to work with?" Otto asked.

"None I'm afraid." Seth said.

"Seriously?" Otto asked.

"The whole thing was a disaster. I was lucky I didn't end up somethings lunch." Seth explained.

"So, we built all this for nothing?" Otto asked.

"I wouldn't say nothing." Seth said with a devilish smirk.

"You have something?" Otto asked.

Seth reached inside his suit pocket and pulled out a vial containing a blood sample.

Otto took it in his hand and looked at it. "A blood sample? From what?"

"Remember what one of my spies in Ingen told us about dino hybrids?" Seth asked.

"This is Indominus blood?" Otto asked getting excited.

"…. Better." Seth said.

 **And that's chapter one. Next chapter it will be explained why Seth Brannon is so wealthy. Also, next chapter I'm introducing the mercenary team. Now the only cannon character I might add to this story is Henry Wu. How? Well I'm still figuring that out. See ya next time.**


End file.
